


Commercial

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Naked Mercutio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Old ficlet, inspired by a Swedish commercial.





	Commercial

After a long day at work Benvolio was ready to eat the Thai food he’d bought and slumber on the couch while watching television, preferably in Mercutio’s lap. Mercutio was great at massaging scalps, and he often did it unconsciously if someone simply laid their heads close enough to his hands. It normally didn’t take five minutes of massage before Benvolio crept into blissful sleep, and that was exactly what he needed that day.

When he walked through the apartment door, however, he was caught by the scene that met him. The lamps were all turned off, having been replaced by dozens upon dozens of candles all over the hallway, and even more roses and loose petals were lying on the floor. They seemed to lead to his left, so with a shrug he put down the bag of food and quickly took off his jacket and shoes before following it. After a few steps he could hear a soft, romantic music, and anticipation bubbled in his stomach. What had Mercutio come up with? Was it some anniversary he had forgotten about?

The roses lead to the closed bathroom door, where the music also came from, and bewildered Benvolio pushed it open.

The insides of their bathroom was decorated much like the hallway, with candles a plenty casting soft light over the room and roses scattered on the floor. The music came from a couple of speakers connected to Mercutio’s phone, placed on the bathroom sink, and inside the room it was of a perfect volume to be heard but not bother or hinder any conversation. It even looked like every surface in the room had been cleaned to an immaculate state.

What made Benvolio frown, however, was Mercutio, lying naked in the open shower stall. While it was normally a nice picture to be greeted by Mercutio’s bored face made it clear he didn’t intend anything nice. As Benvolio watched Mercutio took a strawberry from the bowl next to him and popped it into his mouth, chewing without breaking eye contact.

“You know, imagine how romantic this would have been if we had a bathtub,” he said.

“You’re cleaning up the apartment,” was all Benvolio said as he turned on his heels and closed the bathroom door behind him, going straight back to where he’d left the food. Eating in bed sounded incredibly tempting.


End file.
